Memories
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: The Enterprise encounters a human deep space science vessel. Among the crew of this ship is someone whom Captain Archer knows quite well. And the last person any of the crew thought they would ever meet.


ENTERPRISE  
"MEMORIES"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Star Trek", "Enterprise", and all related characters and  
events are the sole property of Paramount Pictures, Inc., except for  
those specifically created by me for this story. This is fan fiction  
and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
The Enterprise encounters a human deep space science vessel.   
Among the crew of this ship is someone whom Captain Archer  
knows quite well. And the last person any of the crew thought they  
would ever meet.  
  
* * *  
  
Archer and Trip were working out in the weight room of the  
Enterprise. Regular exercise aboard a star ship was vitally  
important to the crew. Even with a doctor on board, it was  
necessary that they maintain as good a physical condition as  
possible. They couldn't just hop on a transport and pop over to the  
nearest medical facility if something was wrong.  
  
The two often worked out together. They made a good team.   
They had known each other for many years and were both very  
good at encouraging each other to push just a little harder. To  
challenge themselves just a bit more so that they didn't become  
complacent in their exercise.  
  
"So," said Trip, wiping his forehead with a towel, "I see  
command hasn't made you any weaker. That's one of the hardest  
workouts we've had in a long time."  
  
"It helps me get my mind of things for a while," said Archer  
between gasps for air. "Besides, I can't let the younger crew  
members think I'm getting flabby. I still need them to respect me if  
I'm to command efficiently."  
  
"I don't think there's any danger of loosing that," said Trip. "This  
crew respects you a great deal. You've proven you can handle  
yourself. They have every confidence in you."  
  
"And I in them," said Archer. "I couldn't ask for a better crew.   
They've performed beyond my wildest expectations."  
  
"That they have," said Trip. "I remember your concerns before  
we launched. You were afraid we'd loose half the crew to space  
sickness or something."  
  
"Can you blame me?" asked Archer. "Half of them are fresh out  
of the Academy. You never can tell how you're going to react until  
you get out here."  
  
"I know," said Trip. "I think they've handled themselves very  
well."  
  
"Mayweather to Captain Archer," came Travis' voice over the  
intercom.  
  
Archer walked over and activated the intercom on the wall.  
  
"Archer here," he said. "What is it, Ensign?"  
  
"Sir," responded Travis, "we have a ship on long range sensors.   
It appears to be a modified freighter, sir. Definitely from Earth.   
Traveling at warp one point nine."  
  
"Any idea who or what it is?" asked Archer.  
  
"Not yet, sir," said Travis. "Sub-Commander T'Pol says it will be  
another ten minutes before sensors can give us any clear readings  
on it."  
  
"Very well, Travis," said Archer. "Alter course to intercept. As  
long as we're out here, might as well stop by and say hello."  
  
"Understood, sir," said Travis.  
  
"Modified freighter?" questioned Trip. "That could be almost  
anything. We're pretty far out, sir. What do you make of it?"  
  
"Most likely," said Archer, "a science ship. Probably a deep  
space exploration vessel. Their designed to remain out for years.   
There are no shipping lanes this far out."  
  
"Sounds like a fair assessment," said Trip. "Well, shall we get  
dressed and see who our new friends are?"  
  
Archer just smiled as he opened the tiny locker holding his  
uniform.  
  
"We've identified the vessel, Captain," said T'Pol as Archer and  
Trip entered the bridge. "It is a modified class four freighter. It is  
apparently a deep space exploration vehicle. The registry comes  
back as the ESV Asimov."  
  
"An Earth science vessel," said Trip. "Just like you said, sir."  
  
"Yes," said Archer. "I know the name of that ship. But I can't  
quite remember where from. Have you contacted them yet?"  
  
"No, sir," said T'Pol. "I felt it more appropriate if you contacted  
them."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "Do they know we're here?"  
  
"I would assume so," said T'Pol. "We are well within range of  
their sensors. I cannot explain why they have not contacted us  
yet."  
  
"Let's find out," said Archer. "Hoshi, for once I don't think the  
universal translator is going to be necessary. Open hailing  
frequencies."  
  
"Frequencies open, sir," responded Hoshi.  
  
"This is Captain Jonathon Archer," said Archer, "of the Earth  
star ship, Enterprise to the unidentified Earth science vessel.   
Please respond."  
  
Within seconds the view screen on the bridge changed. Instead  
of showing the ship in space, a human male wearing the uniform of  
a member of the Science Academy could be seen.  
  
"Captain," said the man with a smile, "I'm Captain Stanley  
Schmidt, in command of the ESV Asimov. It's nice to see a friendly  
face. We've been out here for nine years. I must say, we didn't  
expect to see a human ship so far out."  
  
"This is no ordinary ship," said Archer. "If you've been out here  
for nine years, you may not be aware of it. We have warp five  
capabilities."  
  
"Warp five?" questioned Schmidt. "That's astounding. I knew  
they were working on one, but I had no idea they had completed it  
already. Excuse me for asking, but did you say your name was  
Archer?"  
  
"Yes, Captain," said Archer. "Jonathon Archer. My father was  
Henry Archer."  
  
"I am aware of who you father was," said Schmidt. "He was a  
brilliant man. We were all sorry when he passed away."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Archer. "Since we're so near each  
other, perhaps you'd like to see the ship. She really is quite  
amazing."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," said Schmidt, "I'd like that. And I have  
someone here who would like to speak with you."  
  
Suddenly a woman stepped into view. She was apparently  
about Archers' age, with long blonde hair. She had it tied back  
behind her head. She smiled as the bridge crew looked at her.  
  
"Well, well, well," she said. "Hello, Jonathon. It's been a long  
time, I must say. I never expected to see you out here, though you  
always did claim you'd make it one day."  
  
"Marjorie," was all that Archer said.  
  
"Marjorie?" asked the woman. "Is that all you have to say? No  
'hello' or 'how are you' or 'good to see you'? Just Marjorie. Is  
that all you have to say to your wife?"  
  
Archer didn't say another word. He just sat looking at the view  
screen while his entire bridge crew sat looking at him in shock.  
  
* * *  
  
"Your wife, sir?" questioned T'Pol, after arrangements had been  
made for a shuttle to dock with the Enterprise. "I was unaware that  
you were married."  
  
"I'm not," said Archer, looking around the bridge at his crew.   
"Well, I guess legally I still am. It was a very long time ago. I was  
fresh out of the Academy. We both knew it was a mistake, so we  
went our separate ways. I just never got around to the formality of  
a divorce, that's all. Besides, it's not something I care to broadcast.   
I'm sure you can understand that concept, Sub-Commander."  
  
T'Pol didn't say a word. She just cocked one eyebrow, as was  
her habit, instead of responding. It was something she understood  
quite well.  
  
"Trip, would you tell the chef there will be one more for dinner  
this evening," said Archer. "And have him prepare some shrimp  
cocktail. That was always her favorite."  
  
"Aye, sir," said Trip. "Would you like to have dinner with her  
alone, Cap'n?"  
  
"God, no," said Archer. "That woman can be almost as  
infuriating as a Vulcan. No offense intended, T'Pol."  
  
"I am incapable of that response," said T'Pol.  
  
"Captain," said Travis, "if Captain Schmidt doesn't mind, would it  
be okay if I went over and took a look at his ship? My uncle runs a  
class four freighter and I'd be interested in seeing what types of  
modifications they make to make it a science vessel."  
  
"I'm sure that will be okay, Travis," said Archer.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Travis.  
  
"Well," said Archer, "I suppose I don't have much choice but to  
go meet the shuttle. God, I'm going to hate this."  
  
"Think of it this way, sir," said Trip as he and Archer entered the  
turbolift, "maybe she's mellowed over the years."  
  
"Not a chance," said Archer. "If anything, I'll bet she's more  
frustrating than ever. Do me a favor, Trip."  
  
"Sure," said Trip, "anything."  
  
"Go down to the weapons locker," said Archer. "Get one of the  
phase pistols and set it for kill. Then come put me out of my misery  
before that shuttle gets here."  
  
Trip just smiled as the turbolift took them to the shuttle bay.  
  
"Captain Archer," said Captain Schmidt as he and his party  
stepped off the shuttle, "it's a pleasure to meet you. You're the first  
humans we've seen in nearly two years."  
  
"Captain Schmidt," said Archer. "We're pleased to have you  
aboard. This is Lieutenant Commander Tucker, my chief engineer.   
I have a favor to ask. My pilot, Travis Mayweather, would like to  
visit your ship. He's a boomer and he'd just like a chance to look  
around a bit."  
  
"Certainly, certainly," said Schmidt. "I'm afraid our ship won't  
compare with the Enterprise, though. Warp five capabilities? I'd  
be very interested in hearing all about it."  
  
"Perhaps you could join Mr. Tucker and myself for dinner," said  
Archer. "I'm sure he'll be glad to explain anything you'd like to  
know."  
  
"Thank you," said Schmidt. "I'd like that. Now, if I may  
introduce Mr. Kyle Weathers, my first officer. This is Perrin Tarrow,  
our shuttle pilot. And this is . . . ."  
  
"No need to introduce me, Stan," said Archers' wife. "The  
captain and I go way back."  
  
"Hello, Marjorie," said Archer stiffly. "You're . . . looking well."  
  
"Captain now?" said the woman. "You always did say you'd  
command a star ship one day. And the first warp five capable ship  
at that. Your father would be proud of you."  
  
"I think he would," said Archer. "How long will you be staying?"  
  
"Don't you mean, 'when am I leaving'?" asked Marjorie. "Let's  
not pretend we're still good friends, Jonathon. I know you're not  
very comfortable with me here."  
  
"That was a long time ago," said Jonathon. "Besides, I really  
meant it. You are looking well."  
  
"Thank you," said Marjorie. "It's hard to believe you're all the  
way out here. It took us nearly three years to get to this position.   
And you made it in a fraction of the time. That's remarkable."  
  
"It sure is," said Trip, trying to take some of the pressure off his  
old friend. "Our warp engines are really something. Would you like  
a tour of the engine room."  
  
"I'm sure Stan would," said Marjorie. "I never had much interest  
in such things. I'm an exo-biologist. I'm more interested in alien  
life forms and such. I'm afraid I don't' have much of an aptitude for  
mechanics."  
  
"I see," said Trip.  
  
"Well," said Archer, "Trip, why don't you show the captain and  
his first officer around the engine room. Mr. Tarrow, anything in  
particular you'd care to see?"  
  
"If it's okay with Captain Schmidt," said the young man, "I'll just  
show Mr. Mayweather to the Asimov. We can talk about piloting  
ships while I show him around."  
  
"Fine with me," said Schmidt.  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "I'll have Travis meet you here. Marjorie,  
would you care to see the bridge?"  
  
"Love to," said Marjorie, putting her hand on his elbow as if they  
were old friends.  
  
Nervously, Archer took her to the turbolift that would get them to  
the bridge.  
  
"You haven't written," said Marjorie in the turbolift.  
  
"You're the one who left, remember?" asked Archer. "It wasn't  
my decision."  
  
"You aren't still bitter, are you?" asked Marjorie. "I had to take  
that assignment, you know that. It was my job."  
  
"Sure," said Archer. "Which was always more important than  
us. There would have been other expeditions. You always had to  
put your job before everything else."  
  
"And you didn't?" asked Marjorie. "What about those extra  
courses you took after you graduated Star Fleet? They weren't  
necessary to your career. But you insisted on taking them. Saying  
that you wanted to know as much as possible so that you could get  
your command one day."  
  
"Let's not fight," said Archer. "That's ancient history. I think we  
both know it was a mistake to ever get married. Neither of us was  
willing to put their career on hold so that we could make our  
marriage work. It's water under the bridge."  
  
"Apparently," said Marjorie, "so is your distaste of Vulcans. A  
Vulcan science officer? This from the man who used to called the  
Vulcan ambassador Mr. Pointy Ears?"  
  
"Things change," said Archer. "People change. T'Pol is a very  
good science officer. Even if she is a Vulcan. Besides, out here  
we need all the friends we can get."  
  
The turbolift doors opened onto the bridge and the two stepped  
out. Everyone was busy at their station as Archer looked around,  
pride beaming from his face. Not even the presence of his  
estranged wife could damper his pride in this ship or her crew.  
  
"Mr. Mayweather," said Archer, "Captain Schmidt has  
consented to let you look around the Asimov. His shuttle pilot is in  
the shuttle bay waiting for you now."  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Travis. "Ma'am, nice to meet you."  
  
"Ma'am?" questioned Marjorie, smiling. "Am I getting that old?"  
  
"Just a sign of respect, ma'am," said Travis. "Well, I should get  
going. I'll shouldn't be long, Captain."  
  
"Take whatever time you need, Travis," said Archer.  
  
Archer left the bridge as another crewman took his place at the  
helm. Everyone else went back to their stations, glancing up  
nervously from time to time.  
  
"This is the tactical station," said Archer. "Lieutenant Malcolm  
Reed is our tactical officer. And one of the best, if I may add."  
  
"You may, sir," said Reed, smiling. "Mrs. Archer, it's a pleasure  
to meet you."  
  
"Please," said Marjorie, "I go by Marjorie. Or Doctor Walters, if  
you must. I stopped using Archer nearly twenty years ago."  
  
"Very well, Marjorie," said Malcolm.  
  
"This is the communications station," said Archer. "Ensign  
Hoshi Sato is the comm officer. She knows more languages than  
anyone I've ever met."  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Hoshi. "I just have a knack for picking  
up languages."  
  
"John always did surround himself with the best," said Marjorie,  
smiling. "If you're on his bridge, I have no doubt you're the best at  
what you do. If we had you on our ship, maybe it wouldn't have  
been more than eight months since we had contact with Earth."  
  
"You're still using one of the old style subspace radios?" asked  
Hoshi. "I didn't know those were still in use."  
  
"One of a dying breed," said Marjorie.  
  
"Here is our science station," said Archer. "Sub-Command  
T'Pol, as you know, is our science officer."  
  
"Doctor Walters," said T'Pol dispassionately. "The captain has  
never mentioned being married."  
  
"Well," said Marjorie, "it's not something he'd want to publicize.   
I'm afraid we didn't leave on very good terms."  
  
"I see," said T'Pol. "Welcome to the Enterprise."  
  
"Thank you," said Marjorie smiling.  
  
"That's about it," said Archer, "except for the helm, which I know  
you aren't interested in. Let's go to my ready room so we can catch  
up on old times."  
  
"Okay," said Marjorie. "Nice meeting you all. Perhaps we'll get  
a chance to chat later."  
  
Archer and his wife left the bridge and went to his ready room.   
The room suddenly felt extremely small and cramped to Archer.   
More so than usual. No doubt, it was because of the company.   
But she would be gone soon and he could get back to not  
remembering her.  
  
* * *  
  
Travis was having a ball on the freighter. The crew was very  
friendly and more than eager to show him around the ship.   
Although it had been several years since he had been on board a  
class four freighter, it still looked nearly exactly as he remembered  
it. Except for the modifications needed to convert the ship to a  
science vessel.  
  
"Most of us have been on her since she was refit," explained  
Perrin. "As a boomer, you know these crews are more like families  
than crewmates."  
  
"I know," said Travis. "In fact, many of them are families. A lot  
of the cargo vessels are owned and run by families. I grew up on a  
ship very similar to this one."  
  
"So did I," said Perrin. "It's one of the reasons I signed aboard.   
I couldn't see spending four years in classes at Star Fleet  
Academy. This way, I got the chance to get out into space without  
all that. My father was one of the best pilots around and he taught  
me everything he knows."  
  
"What's your maximum speed?" asked Travis.  
  
"Normal cruising speed is warp one point nine," said Perrin.   
"We can easily reach warp two point three without breaking a  
sweat. And if we're in a pinch, we can push her to warp two point  
seven for as much as fifteen minutes."  
  
"Incredible," said Travis. "What about fuel? These things are  
supposed to need refueling about every two to three years."  
  
"We've figured out a way to mine our own," said Perrin. "It's all  
hush hush. Stan, that is, Captain Schmidt plans to introduce the  
technique to the science council when we get back. He's very  
eager about it and I must admit, the rest of us are, too."  
  
"Really?" asked Travis. "That's amazing. Any problems with  
the nacelles?"  
  
"Not a one," said Perrin. "They've worked beautifully since we  
launched. It's a good thing, too. If we had any trouble with them,  
we wouldn't have been able to come this far. Captain Schmidt  
says we'll probably stay out another two or three years, then return  
to Earth. Just imagine the reception we get when we return with all  
the information we've collected."  
  
"I can imagine," said Travis. "Boy, I actually envy you in a way.   
I kind of miss being aboard the freighter I grew up on. But serving  
on the Enterprise has been a real experience."  
  
"I should imagine so," said Perrin. "Being able to go warp five. I  
can't even imagine that kind of speed. Pretty soon, we'll be able to  
go even faster, I'm sure. Maybe even warp seven. Now, that will  
be really something."  
  
Perrin continued to show Travis around the ship and the  
modifications they had made to her. Travis took it all in carefully  
noting everything. They were passing through one of the cargo  
bays when Travis pushed off from the hatch and nearly broke his  
neck when he fell crashing to the floor.  
  
"You okay?" asked Perrin, helping him to his feet.  
  
"Uh, yeah," said Travis, apparently slightly stunned. "I, uh, just  
lost my grip for a minute. Guess I've gotten rusty at passing  
through these hatchways."  
  
"You gotta take it more careful," said Perrin. "The only thing  
that will break your fall here is a metal deck. Not a very soft  
landing."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Travis. "Well, I've really  
enjoyed the tour. Maybe we'll get a chance to spend some more  
time together before you have to leave."  
  
"That would be nice," said Perrin. "I'd still like to learn more  
about what's been going on on Earth since we left."  
  
"I'll talk to Captain Archer and see what I can arrange," said  
Travis, smiling. "I think I'd better get back to the Enterprise now."  
  
"Okay," said Perrin. "Maybe I could get a tour of her. I'd sure  
like to see what a warp five engine looks like."  
  
"I'll ask Commander Tucker," said Travis. "I'm sure he'll be glad  
to have someone show you around."  
  
The shuttle returned to the Enterprise just as Trip had finished  
giving the Asimovs' first officer a tour of the engine room. Kyle  
Weathers was not only the first officer, he was also an engineer, so  
he and Trip had a great deal in common. They were standing in  
the shuttle bay, with Captain Schmidt, as Travis and Perrin exited  
the shuttle.  
  
"Well, Travis," said Trip, "enjoy your little visit to the Asimov?"  
  
"Yes, sir," said Travis. "It was very informative. Kind of felt like  
old times. Perrin was wondering if you might have someone show  
him around the engine room."  
  
"Well, I can't do it right now," said Trip. "But Ensign Carlisle  
should be free. I'm sure she'd be glad to show you around."  
  
"Think I'll tag along," said Weathers. "I'd like another look at  
those injector manifolds you showed me. We might be able to  
adapt them to our engines. Maybe get just a little more speed out  
of the Asimov."  
  
"I wouldn't mind a second look myself," said Schmidt. "There's  
quite a lot to take in at first glance."  
  
"Be my guest, Kyle and Stan," said Trip. "I'll have the specs  
downloaded for you so you can take them back and look them  
over."  
  
"Thanks," said Weathers.  
  
Trip called Ensign Carlisle over and asked her to show the two  
men from the Asimov around the engine room. Carlisle smiled and  
said she'd be happy to show them whatever they wanted. Trip  
turned and started to his office in engineering.  
  
"Commander," said Travis, "can I speak to you for a moment,  
sir?"  
  
"Can it wait a bit?" asked Trip. "I got a report I need to finish up.   
It shouldn't take long."  
  
"It's important, sir," said Travis, glancing nervously at the two  
Asimov officers who were walking toward the engine bay.   
"Something isn't right here, sir. I think it's possible these people  
aren't who they claim to be."  
  
Trip turned and looked at Travis. The helmsman was young  
and inexperienced. But he was also very level headed. Even if his  
suspicions were unfounded, Trip decided he should at least hear  
Travis out.  
  
"Come into my office and tell me what you suspect," said Trip  
  
* * *  
  
Archer spent nearly three hours in his ready room with his wife  
discussing "old times". He remembered how they had first met. At  
a mixer just after he had graduated from Star Fleet Academy.   
Marjorie had just graduated from the Earth Science University,  
which was only about three blocks from the Academy. It was a  
tradition that the two graduating classes held a joint celebration  
party since both graduations were more often than not on the same  
day.  
  
She had been beautiful. Just as beautiful as she was now.   
They were instantly attracted to each other and had dated for  
several months before getting married. But that was a life time  
ago. Their chosen paths just didn't mesh. So they had parted, on  
less than amicable terms.  
  
Archer had always regretted that. Marjorie wasn't a bad person.   
Just very driven as he himself was. And, like him, her career came  
first. He had often thought about what might have been. Then he  
would dismiss it almost immediately. For all her charms, she could  
still be the most exasperating woman he had ever met.  
  
"Well," said Marjorie finally, "I've really enjoyed this time. It's  
been good to see you again, John."  
  
"I must admit," said John, "it's not what I had expected.   
Remember the fights we used to have? Some of them were pretty  
. . . intense."  
  
"Oh, I remember," said Marjorie. "As I recall, most of them had  
to do with you wanting me to leave my career and warp to God  
knows where in your star ships."  
  
"It wasn't like that," said Archer. "I only suggested you might  
want to attend the Academy. That way we might be able to be  
posted on the same ship together."  
  
"With you as the captain and me as one of your crew?" asked  
Marjorie. "That wouldn't have worked. I was never cut out for all  
the rules and regulations, you know that."  
  
"I suppose I do," said Archer. "Still, it might have been nice."  
  
"Water under the bridge," said Marjorie.  
  
"Will you be staying for dinner?" asked Archer. "I've had the  
chef prepare your favorite."  
  
"Shrimp cocktail?" questioned Marjorie. "I wish I could. It's  
been a long time since I've had real shrimp cocktail. The  
replication system just doesn't do it justice."  
  
I know," said Archer.  
  
"But I don't think we can," she said. "Stan wants to get back on  
course as soon as possible. Still, maybe we'll meet up again. As  
fast as this ship is, you should be able to meet up with us whenever  
you want."  
  
"Maybe," said Archer apprehensively.  
  
Their meeting today had been more than cordial. Which for the  
two of them, was a rarity. He wasn't anxious to push that. Just  
then, the chime to Archers' ready room sounded.  
  
Come in," he said.  
  
The door opened and Trip stood outside.  
  
"What is it, Trip?" asked Archer.  
  
"Cap'n," said Trip, glancing at Marjorie, "I hate to bother you sir.   
But there's something I need to discuss with you. It's rather  
urgent."  
  
"Okay," said Archer. "Marjorie, if you'll wait on the bridge, I'll be  
with you in a moment."  
  
"No problem," said Marjorie. "I have to wait for Stan and the  
others anyway. Nice to see you again, Commander."  
  
"Ma'am," said Trip as Archers' wife left the ready room  
  
After she had left, Trip entered and the door closed behind him.  
  
"Sir," said Trip, "how well do you know her?"  
  
"We were married, Trip," said Archer perplexed. "What kind of  
a question is that?"  
  
"I know it sounds kind of odd," said Trip. "But Travis has  
discovered a couple of things that just don't add up. I did a scan of  
that science vessel and what I found is kinda screwy, sir. Are you  
sure that's really your wife? I mean, you never mentioned ever  
being married to me in all the years we've known each other. Are  
you sure that's the same woman?"  
  
"What's this about, Trip?" asked Archer, now growing  
concerned. "Of course she's the same woman. She knew things  
only Marjorie would have known. As for never having told you, it  
didn't seem important. We had gone our separate ways and it  
didn't seem to matter any more."  
  
"Cap'n," said Trip, "I looked up the specs for the Asimov in our  
data base. What I found doesn't jive with the sensor readings I  
took. Sir, that ship couldn't be the ESV Asimov."  
  
"That's serious," said Archer. "If it's not the Asimov, what ship is  
it?'  
  
"According to the energy signature," said Trip, "it's the  
Enterprise. The two energy signatures are identical. So are the  
warp signatures."  
  
"That's impossible," said Archer. "No two ships have the exact  
same energy or warp signature. And the Asimov is capable of  
reaching about warp three at best. Even if their energy signatures  
are similar, the warp signatures would be totally different."  
  
"I know sir," said Trip. "I even had T'Pol run a scan. She got  
the same results. According to our results, the Asimov and the  
Enterprise are virtually identical. The odds of that happening are  
non-existent. Sir, I don't know what's going on here, but that ship  
couldn't possibly be the Asimov."  
  
"Sit down," said Archer. "Tell me everything you've found out."  
  
Trip sat down and calmly told the captain every clue they had  
discovered. Beginning with Travis' suspicions about what he had  
learned while on board the Asimov.  
  
* * *  
  
Archer and Trip came out of the ready room nearly ten minutes  
later. As they did, two armed security men stepped off the turbolift  
and took up positions near the turbolift. Captain Schmidt, Mr. Kyle  
Weathers, Perrin Tarrow, and Archers' wife were on the bridge  
talking with the bridge crew.  
  
"Captain Archer," said Schmidt smiling as Archer entered the  
bridge, "again, let me thank you for such an enjoyable visit. It's  
been very informative. I hope we have a chance to meet again one  
day."  
  
"Perhaps," said Archer suspiciously. "I do have one last  
question before you leave."  
  
"Certainly," said Schmidt.  
  
"Who are you really?" asked Archer.  
  
"I don't understand," said Schmidt.  
  
"John," said Marjorie, "if this is some of your twisted sense of  
humor, it's not funny."  
  
"It's not," said Archer. "Travis, will you please tell our guests  
what you discovered while touring their ship."  
  
"Perrin told me you had found a way to process your own fuel,"  
said Travis.  
  
"Yes," said Schmidt. "It's been quite handy allowing us to stay  
out for such a long time."  
  
"That's not very likely," said Travis. "The fuel used by a class  
four freighter, modified or not, has to be processed at a planet side  
mining facility. Those ships use the old style warp engines. The  
base for the fuel they use is an unstable compound called  
dextronium. If it's not prepared properly, it has the potential of  
becoming an extremely powerful, and unstable, explosive. I don't  
think it would be possible to process it aboard a ship without an  
unwarranted risk to that ships' crew."  
  
"As we explained," said Schmidt. "We've discovered a way to  
process it without the danger. Really, Ensign, I think your  
imagination has gotten the better of you."  
  
"There's more," said Archer. "Travis, continue please."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Travis. "The warp nacelles on the class four  
freighter have a design flaw in them. It wasn't discovered until they  
had been in use for several years. The flaw weakens the support  
struts that attach the nacelles to the body of the ship. Over time,  
the nacelles have a habit of simply breaking off.  
  
"To prevent this, the nacelles have to be reinforced. This would  
require you to return to a space dock facility. It can't be done in  
space. The Asimov has no reinforcement. I don't think it would be  
possible to keep your ship in flight as long as you've claimed  
without those reinforcements."  
  
"We've just been lucky," said Schmidt. "Now that you've  
brought it to my attention, we'll return to Earth immediately for a  
refit."  
  
"Will you also refit a 'sweet spot' in your ship?" asked Travis.  
  
"A what?" asked Marjorie.  
  
"Travis pointed it out to me when I first came aboard the  
Enterprise," said Trip. "Each ship has what the boomers call a  
'sweet spot'. Where the gravity in a ship is near zero g. The first  
time I saw Travis, he was sitting on the ceiling. It was the  
Enterprises' 'sweet spot'."  
  
"Your ship doesn't have one," said Travis. "According to the  
laws of physics, that's impossible. Because of the design of the  
warp engines, the gravity plating, and the ship designs, the 'sweet  
spot' is always present. There's no way to prevent it."  
  
"This is ridiculous," said Marjorie.  
  
"Are you in on it, too?" asked Archer. "I've been asking myself  
who would want to duplicate an Earth ship so closely. To gain  
access to the Enterprise. While there are a lot of races that would  
want to get access to our secrets, none of them have the  
necessary technology to so perfectly duplicate a ship of ours.   
There would have to be some inconsistencies."  
  
"There is also the matter of the energy and warp signatures,"  
interjected T'Pol. "Yours are identical to those of the Enterprise.   
As Ensign Mayweather has suggested, these are impossible as  
well. No two ships have exactly the same signatures."  
  
"John," said Marjorie angrily, "this is just like you. You get some  
crazy notion in your head and just make the facts fit your scenario."  
  
"Really?" asked Archer. "Then explain this. You told me in the  
turbolift that you were surprised that T'Pol was on the Enterprise.   
You told Hoshi that you hadn't had contact with Earth for over eight  
months. And Captain Schmidt told us in our initial contact that you  
hadn't seen another human in over two years. Considering all that,  
how do you explain knowing about T'Pol being on the Enterprise?"  
  
"She wasn't originally a part of the crew. Neither was Dr. Phlox.   
T'Pol only agreed to remain on the Enterprise after we delivered  
the Klingon to his home world of Chronos. That was less than six  
months ago. How could you possibly have known she was aboard  
before anyone here told you about it?"  
  
Marjorie just smiled. She looked at Captain Schmidt then at the  
others. Suddenly, Schmidt, Weathers, and Tarrow simply vanished  
from the bridge.  
  
"Captain," said Malcolm, "the science vessel is gone, sir. It  
vanished just like those men did."  
  
"They were never really there," said Marjorie. "You are an  
interesting species, Captain Archer. We have never encountered  
such as you. I was compelled to learn about you."  
  
"We?" asked Archer. "Who is we?"  
  
"My race," said Marjorie. "You have nothing to fear from us,  
Captain. We are no threat to you or any life forms like you. We  
are called the Tolu. We exist in a place that borders that which you  
call space and subspace. A sort of boundary area which separates  
the two."  
  
"So you ain't the Cap'ns' wife?" asked Trip.  
  
"No," said Marjorie. "I felt it would be easier if I implanted the  
memories in your captains' mind of someone he knew well. It  
would allow me to gain access to your ship and learn about you. I  
regret the deception. But you are such an interesting species. So  
full of life and questions. I became obsessed with learning about  
you."  
  
"So you put those memories in my mind," said Archer. "But they  
were so real, so vivid. I actually remembered everything."  
  
"As it was meant to be," said Marjorie. "I was able to search  
your mind and find someone from your past. A person you had  
grown close to. I simply altered some of those memories. It is  
quite easy, actually. You're minds are so simple and yet so  
complex at the same time.  
  
"However, I could not foresee your helmsman discovering the  
flaws in the ship I created. I have never seen ships of this type. I  
only assumed that they would all be very similar. The structural  
defects in the nacelles and the differences in the energy and warp  
signatures were not something I was aware of. I was to have made  
my observations and moved on, with you none the wiser for my  
being here."  
  
"That could be considered an act of aggression," said Archer.   
"Putting memories in my mind."  
  
"I can remove them easily," said Marjorie. She waved her hand  
and Archer closed his eyes for a moment. "I would have done so  
when I left, anyway. They were only implanted so that I might learn  
about you. Once I had left, there would have been no need for  
them."  
  
"They're gone," said Archer. "Everything that was there is gone.   
How can you so easily manipulate the human mind?"  
  
"As I said," replied Marjorie, "your minds are very simple in  
many ways. I meant no harm, Captain. As I said, you have no  
reason to fear us. Inferior life forms such as yourselves are a  
curiosity to us, no more. We simply seek to learn what we can  
about you, then move on."  
  
"You are explorers, then," said T'Pol.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," said Marjorie. "You have been very  
informative, Captain. You and your entire crew. I will have much to  
tell my people when I return to them. They shall be eager to learn  
of the potential which you possess."  
  
"Potential?" asked Archer.  
  
"For advancement," said Marjorie. "One day you will reach a  
level of development where you may contact us. No more than a  
few thousand years I should imagine. Barely the blink of an eye in  
the cosmic time scheme. Until then, I wish you well on your  
voyages."  
  
Marjorie didn't say another word. She simply changed into a  
glowing ball of light and vanished from the bridge. T'Pol cocked an  
eyebrow as she looked over at Archer.  
  
"Well," said Archer, straightening his uniform, "this should make  
an interesting report to Star Fleet."  
  
"Indeed," said T'Pol. "I should be interested in hearing your  
explanation of a wife you never had."  
  
Archer simply shot his science officer an annoyed glance, then  
went to his ready room to prepare his report to Star Fleet. As he  
did, his mind wandered back to the real Marjorie Walters. His  
memories of meeting her had been real enough. The mixer after  
graduation. How they had both seemed to have so much in  
common.  
  
But they had both known it would never work out. Both were too  
bent on pursuing their careers. He had often wondered what would  
have happened had they taken that chance.  
  
Now, it seemed, he might actually know one possible outcome  
from that. An outcome he would have regretted. As he began his  
report to Star Fleet, he made a mental note to himself. A mental  
note to see if he could locate the real Marjorie and see what she  
had been up to these past years since they had last seen each  
other.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a  
variety of shows and subjects at  
http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post  
your stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
